Lunchtime conversation
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Just a little one shot set during "Justice" while Clark and Bart are out having those burritos. Just what would Clark have to say to his speedy friend after all that time anyway?


**So... here's the part where I admit that I've seen _very_ few Smallville episodes. The ones I have seen have been awesome though, so I hope to change that soon. Obviously, I have seen the ones with Flash in them, mostly because I was looking though Flash fan vids on Youtube. **

**In case you don't realize this, Flash rocks. Mostly in Justice League/Justice League Unlimited, but also in pretty much everything else he turns up in. He's just that cool. If you have already come to accept this truth of Superheroes, then I suggest you go find a song entitled "The Ballad of Barry Allen." It shows Flash at his most troubled, and totally blows your mind away.**

**Well, now that I'm over my Flash fangirl moment... What I meant to say was that I really hope nothing in here conflicts with the Smallville series. It shouldn't, but like I said, having seen so few episodes, it is a possibility.**

**This is set during "Justice" while Clark and Bart are munching on those Mexican burritos. Just an insight into what exactly keeps Bart out on the streets. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**  
**

"So," Clark said as they munched on their authentic Mexican burritos, "I know I shouldn't be asking this, but..." he glanced over at his friend, "You get in contact with your parents since I last saw you?"

"Dude," Bart commented lightheatedly, "You are _soooo_ right. You totally shouldn't be asking that." Clark sighed.

"Bart..."

"Look Kent man," Bart cut him off, "It's fine, we're amigos." He chuckled off hand and looked down for a moment, contemplating how best to get across to his buddy protector that, no he hadn't, and no, he wouldn't.

"My parents," he said hesitantly, "They're not like yours Clark, they don't take the whole 'my kid's got powers' thing in stride. And don't start with the 'they love me' lecture," he countered, giving Clark a knowing look and effectively cutting off any argument Clark may have had. Clark closed his already open mouth and smiled.

"It's more then that..." Bart explained quietly, "They... they're afraid of me Kent. Afraid of thier own kid. I can't walk back into that again."

Clark found himself unable to argue that at the moment, and simply looked over at his dejected friend, and settled for swinging an arm over his shoulder.

"At least you can always crash at my place, eh?" he told him in a joking manner, bringing a smile from the teen as they stood up to stretch out their limbs.

"And you're wrong about one thing," Clark informed him, "My folks get scared of what I can do too, same as yours. Dude, I could crush my Mom with my pinkie," he said, holding up the finger for emphasis, "And I got plenty of enemies willing to work to make that happen. Mind control _is _possible, I've had it happen before. But... we got around that. I don't know your parents Bart, and I'll probably never meet them, but I think it's possible..." he paused to look at Bart before finishing awkwardly, "I think it might turn out they fear _for _you more then they fear _you_." Clark shrugged, as if to finish his half-rehearsed speech, and Bart gave him a small smile.

"Maybe you're right, Stretch, but I got some things I gotta take care of first," he said, pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"Like what?" Clark asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Like beating you back to that farm of yours," Bart answered before taking off. Clark shook his head and took off after him, a blue and red flash hovering in the air.

* * *

**So yes, a little sad, a little thoughtful, a little hopeful. I don't know what it was, but after seeing that episode I just had to write it. I mean seriously, what _is_ it like to have a kid who could accidently kill you all? I can't imagine, but I imagine it would be very tough. **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked, and as always, feel free to review as you go onto other things. If you do, please let me know if I got their voices down right. Seeing so few episodes, I worry about that. Still, it can't be that bad, can it?**


End file.
